Lucky
by yjwkcksj
Summary: Lucky I'm In Love With My BestFriend...
1. Chapter 1

Lucky

Cast : WonKyu, HaeHyuk, Kibum.

Genre: Highschool life, Romance, GS, Friendship.

Song : Lucky – Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat

Ini adalah kisah cintaku saat aku masih duduk di bangku senior high school. Ini adalah kisah yang mengesankan sekaligus menyedihkan. Ini adalah kisah dimana kamu jatuh cinta kepadda sabahat dekatmu. Ia adalah orang yang baik, ramah, walau kadang suka usil dan menggangguku, tetapi karena keusilannya itulah yang membuatku cinta kepadanya…

Ada yang ingin mengetahui kisah cintaku itu? Okay kita mulai ya ceritanya ^^

TBC

Just a prolog

Otte? Ada yang tertarik? Ini sebenernya aku ambil dari pengalamanku sendiri hehehe. FFRnR ya ^^

Sign

YJWKCKSJ


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky

Cast : WonKyu, HaeHyuk, YUnjae, YooSu, Kibum.

Genre: Highschool life, Romance, GS, Friendship.

Song : Lucky – Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat

Ini adalah kisah cintaku saat aku masih duduk di bangku senior high school. Ini adalah kisah yang mengesankan sekaligus menyedihkan. Ini adalah kisah dimana kamu sedang jatuh cinta kepada sabahat dekatmu. Ia adalah orang yang baik, ramah, walau kadang suka usil dan menggangguku, tetapi karena keusilannya itulah yang membuatku cinta kepadanya…

Ada yang ingin mengetahui kisah cintaku itu? Okay kita mulai ya ceritanya ^^.

Kyuhyun POV

Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku adalah siswi baru di Youngnam High School. Aku mencoba mengikuti test untuk masuk kelas international dan ternyata….

AKU LULUS!

Aku sungguh bahagia karena bisa lulus inter class. Tujuanku masuk inter class sebenarnya hanya untuk mengikuti sisters school di Yunani, tetapi ternyata ada kejadian lain yang membuat aku bisa betah di kelas inter.

Kalian ingin mengatahuinya? Okay!

Flashback….

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah sebagai siswi tahun pelajaran baru di Youngnam High School. Hari ini kami disuruh untuk memperkenalkan diri kami satu-persatu. Saat aku maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri, jujur aku sangat gugup.

"Annyeonghaseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Setelah aku duduk kembali ke bangkuku, aku melanjutkan obrolan dengan teman-teman baruku.

Mereka adalah Kim Jaejoong, Lee Hyukjae, dan satu lagi yaitu Kim Junsu. Mereka adalah sahabatku sejak dari masa orientasi, pengecualian untuk Jaejoong, aku baru bertemu dengannya sejak hari pertama kami masuk sekolah.

2 bulan aku lalui masa sekolahku dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus membosankan.

"Hey Kibum-ah apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan PR biologi itu?" tanyaku kepada Kim Kibum yang tepat duduk di belakangku.

"Aniya, aku baru mengerjakan beberapa nomor" jawabnya.

"arrachi" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk datang teman sekelasku yang bernama Choi Siwon. Siwon adalah salah satu pewaris dari Choi Corporation. Sebenarnya aku masih kurang dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasku, kecuali genkku yaitu K double J H (?). apakah kalian tau kepanjangan dari K double J H? yap itu adalah nama teman-temanku hahaha.

"Hey Kibum-an Kyuhyun-an" tegurnya.

"Hey juga siwon-ah" jawabku dan kibum bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanyanya.

"omo Siwon-ah apakah kamu lupa jika ada PR biologi?" tanyaku kaget.

"OMO! Aku lupa!" jawab siwon dengan panik, sedangkan aku dan Kibum pun hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Gureuyo bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama saja?" Tanya kibum.

"Arraseo Kibum-ah" jawabku dan Siwon.

Untung saja saat itu guru kelas inter kami tidak dapat hadir, sehingga kami dapat mengerjakan tugas kami sampai selesai dan sejak saat itulah aku mulai dekat dengan Siwon.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Author POV

5 months later

"Kibummie would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kibum.

Sebelum menjawab Kibum melihat kepada Kyuhyun dan ia melihat Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyuhyun-ah?' dan Kyuhyun pun menjawabnya dengan bahasa bibir 'Jawab saja jika kamu memang mempunyai perasaan dengannya kibum-ah' 'tapi..' 'aniya, gwenchana kibum-ah' jawab kyuhyun lagi dan setelah itu ia pun mengatakan kepada Eunhyuk jika ia ingin ke toilet dan meminta eunhyuk untuk menemaninya.

Saat telah merasa cukup jauh dari kelas Eunhyuk pun menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Menangislah kyuhyunnie" ucap eunhyuk lirih.

"aniya hykkie aku sungguh rela jika mereka bersatu, mungkin ini memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan jodohku" jawab kyuhyun dengan lirih juga.

"aniya! Aku tahu jika kamu merasa sakit kyuhyun-ah, jadi aku mohon jangan memyimpannya sendiri" jawab EUnhyuk dengan lirih dan terlihat ada setetes air berada di pipinya. Ya ia menangis. Menangis karena sedih melihat kisah cinta temannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hyukkie aku bingung mengapa rasanya bisa begitu menyesakan? Aku juga bingung mengapa rasanya bisa begitu menyakitkan hiks" dan akhirnya air mata Kyuhyun pun menetes dari kedua matanya yang indah itu.

Sungguh hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Cho Kyuhyun kepada Choi Siwon dan orang bodoh itu adalah Choi Siwon.

"Aku mohon Kyunnie cobalah untuk melupakannya arrachi?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mencobanya Hyukkie" jawab kyuhyun setelah ia bisa berhenti menangis.

"Good crazy girl" Jawab EUnhyuk sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun layaknya Kyuhyun itu anak anjing.

"YAK! Hyukkie aku bukan anjing" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura marah, setelah bersedih ria maka kita bisa melihat sekarang kedua tokoh kita sedang kejar-kejaran di tengah lapangan.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

13 Years later

"Yak Choi Minho! Kemari kau!" teriak seorang yeoja berumur 28 tahun kepada seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Aniya eomma, Minho tidak mau mandi" jawab bocah itu kepada sang eomma.

'HUP'

"tertangkap kau" suara seorang nama berumur 28 tahun.

"Appa turunkan min" ucap bocah itu di dalam gendongan lelaki tersebut dengan kesal.

"hah hah hah" desah seorang yeoja a.k.a eomma bocah tersebut.

"Gwenchana baby? Minho-ah lihatlah eommamu kecapekan karena mengejarmu. Minta maaflah kepada eommamu itu" ucap sang appa kepada Minho.

"allachi"

"Eomma…. Eomma akan memaafkan minho kan?" ucap bocah itu dengan memohon.

"Ani eomma tidak akan memaafkan minho jika minho tidak mencium eomma" jawab sang eomma dengan pura-pura marah kepada sang anak.

"Eommaaaa" rengek sang anak.

"Ani" jawab sang eomma dengan kekeuh.

"Minho-ya cium saja eommamu agar kamu dimaafkan" usul sang appa.

"Allaceo eomma menang" jawab bocah itu dengan kesal dan setelah itu pun ia mencium pipi sang eomma, tetapi sesaat sebelum ia mencium pipi sang eomma ia terlebih dahulu direbut dari gendongan sang appa menuju gendongan sang eomma.

"Hahahaha kena kau Choi minho. Sekarang saatnya kau mandi karena kita akan pergi dengan keluarga Lee, Jung, Park, dan Shim" jawab sang eomma dengan seringaiannya.

"kenapa eomma tidak bilang dalitadi kalau kita akan pelgi belsama Taeminnie, Henly, Jiyoolie, dan MInbummie? Jika aku tau aku tidak akan lali dali eomma" ucap bocah itu kepada sang eomma.

"kalau begitu sekarang min mau mandi kan?" Tanya sang eomma dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang anak.

"Baby aku juga mau kamu mandikan dong" ujar sang suami kepada sang istri.

"YAK! Dasar Kuda mesum! Aku tidak akan mau memandikanmu" ucap sang istri dengan ketus walaupun mukanya sekarang sudah berwarna seperti tomat.

"Babyyyy" rengek sang suami layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Ani" jawab sang istri lagi.

Dan seperti kita lihat diatas bahwa telah terjadi perdebatan di pagi hari antara sepasang suami istri dan seorang bocah.

Apakah kalian tau apa bahwa seorang yeoja yang dulunya bersekolah di Yungnam High School bernama Cho ups salah maksudnya Choi Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan cintanya yang dulu sempat bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Keluarga diatas sungguh manis bukan? Itulah bayaran untuk seorang yeoja yang harus menahan cintanya kepada sahabat baiknya.

Sungguh beruntung yeoja itu kan.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

END FLASHBACK

THE ENd

Huwaaaah akhirnya aku bisa menyelasaikan ff oneshoot hehehe.

Maaf ya kalau hasilnya Cuma segini dan agak abal LOL

Dan maaf kalau bahasanya agak baku *bows*

FFRnR ne ^^

-Sign-

Yjwkcksj


End file.
